Our diary
by JackInPaint
Summary: An assignment was being tasked and Sasuke, the school most popular guy was paired with Hinata, the school 'non-existence' girl. For a month.
1. He isn't a Perfectionist- She is clumsy

**Title: **Our Diary

**Summary: **An assignment was being tasked and Sasuke, the school most popular guy was paired with Hinata, the school 'non-existence' girl. For a month.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_My... I've been writing too much Sasuhina fanfics. This story is inspired by a manga which I forgot its title. I'm trying to remember it! It was really nice! Okay, on to this. So basically, Sasuke was stuck with Hinata for the next month. Okay, read it to know it! :D and the title will be the title of their diary! There will be 30 chapter (I hope I'll really go on to 30 chapters). Each chapter shows their own diary entry! _

_do give me some reviews about it and ideas are definitely welcome! Hope you guys like it! And,_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

He isn't a Perfectionist/ She is clumsy.

"You guys will be given an assignment. This is assigned by the principal. All class from all levels will be tasked." Kakashi-sensei said through his mask.

Sasuke yawned. Being the school most popular guy, it wasn't really very pleasant. Girls were always chasing after him and stuffing his lockers with letters. Perhaps, this was why he thinks that girls were annoying.

"You guys will be writing a guys will also be paired up. Just for a month" He said emotionlessly.

"Why are we even writing a diary?" Someone questioned.

"It's the principal idea. You will have to write your feelings in it, like it's your own diary." He explained, showing no interest in whatever he was saying.

"Cause!" The principal entered the class with a big smile on her face "I want you guys to know other party's flaw and good points. And maybe, love can spark within you guys!" She hiccuped.

"She's drunk again." Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"Tsunade!" Shizune entered the class and held onto her "She's drunk again!" She apologized and pulled the her out of the class.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the principal. "Where am I?" He questioned himself softly "oh, as I was saying, you guys will be pairing up."

The girls started their mini conversation who they wanted to pair up with. He knew he would either be paired with that dobe or the others in his usual hangout group.

"I'll be choosing the pairing." He said nonchalantly "this is to be fair. You guys will be paired up by looking at your relationship between you and your partner. So best friends wouldn't be together."

Sasuke cursed. The girls squealed. He knew that he would have a chance to be paired with some of his fans and that would cause his life to be miserable.

Kakashi-sensei started naming out the pair. He don't really believe in god or stuff but this time round, he was actually praying that he wouldn't get any of the girls in the class.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear the girls squealing.

"Paired with Hinata Hyugga."

_What? Who the hell was that? _He questioned himself and looked around. He followed the direction of where his classmates were looking at. The quiet, invisible, unknown girl at the corner of the class. Since when is she even in his class?

"It should be wrote with the day followed by the title of the day."

"TITLE?!" Kiba exclaimed, slightly pissed "why is it so troublesome?" He whined. Maybe he hung out with Shikamaru too much.

"Yes. Tsunade the Principal set that rule. " he said and continued explaining "like, Day one and the title. Then you will have to write the day's entry which have to be half a page long."

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Take a diary and sit with your partner. You guys will be partner for the next one."

Sasuke eyes widened. He had to be with that unknown girl for one month?!

"What are we suppose to write in the diary?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The daily life between you and your partner. Both parties are required to write everyday unless he or she is absent." Kakashi-sensei explained "it will also be graded. So do well in it." With that, he sat back down and started reading his pervert book.

Everyone started moving.

"Uchiha-san." She placed the diary on his table and sat in front of him.

He nodded his head and sighed.

"I'm Hinata Hyugga. My birthday is on the 27 of December. I'm 15 this year. I'm 160 centimeters tall and 45 kilograms heavy. I hate crab and shrimp. I like pressing flowers and—"

"Stop." He cut her off.

It was rather rare to have a girl to tell him, the popular guy in school her height and weight. "Why are you introducing yourself?"

"I think Uchiha-san don't know me." She answered softly.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me what you like or hate. Let alone your weight or height."

She nodded her head and looked at him "I think we should talked."

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Sasuke's eye twitched a little. First of all, she said they should talk and now she said that she had nothing to talk about. He sighed and leaned back. This one month is going to be long.

.

.

"Thank you, Anko-sensei." Hinata took the heavy box from her.

"Welcome!" She cheerfully replied and closed the door.

"What's with those box?" Sasuke asked as he eyed that heavy box.

"It's a radio. It's for English." She replied.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl ran up to him.

He stopped, causing Hinata to stop as well.

"Yes?"

Though he found girls annoying, he still wouldn't want to hurt their feelings.

"You paired up with her?" She looked at Hinata and smiled "it's good to see! I know Sasuke-kun wouldn't fall for her" she giggled "see you later then!" she waved and ran off.

"Let's go." He sighed.

Hinata walked down the stairs, taking a step at a time. She wouldn't want to slip and fall on her butt. Just as she was a few stairs away from the ground, she slipped and fell. The radio landed safely on her lap. She turned to look at her partner.

"Stand up." He said nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at her as he spoke.

_Cold hearted._ Hinata note down in her mind. She stood up slowly and walked back to her class.

.

.

"Where's the diary?" He questioned, sighing through his nose.

School had ended long ago. But she was helping out to clean the classroom despite the fact that though today wasn't her duty. It was nearly four. He can't write the diary till she had finally finished whatever she was doing.

"Here." She took it out from her bag and passed it to him.

"You write first." He folded his arms and looked out of the window.

She nodded her head and started writing it.

* * *

_Day 1; He isn't a Perfectionist._

_I'm paired up with Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone said that he is a perfectionist. He is good in his studies and as well as sports. He is popular with girls too. He don't talk a lot. But I don't think so. _

_I fell down today. He didn't help me. I always thought that a perfectionist will help the girl when she fell. He didn't. He's mean to girls but I feel that he isn't mean to me. I hope that this one month with Uchiha-san will be good for me._

_And Uchiha-san is cold hearted. My first observation._

* * *

"Uchiha-san, I'm done."

Sasuke took the diary and turned to another page and started writing. In his diary book, there was altogether 60 pages and they had decided that he will take the even numbered page while she took the odd.

_Day 1; She is clumsy._

_This assignment is stupid. I'm paired with an unknown girl. I've never seen her before._

_._

He stopped writing. He wanted to end it like that but Kakashi-sensei said that it should be at least half a page long per day. He cursed and sighed.

* * *

_Day 1; She is clumsy._

_This assignment is stupid. I'm paired with an unknown girl. I've never seen her before. I didn't know she was in my class. Totally unknown. This reminds me of a Pokemon named unknown. Though she don't look like it._

_She is clumsy. She can even fell when she was walking. She is quiet. That makes her unknown I guess. She didn't smile or anything. She is weird. She told me her height and weight, which all girls hope to keep it confidential. But I guess her quietness is good for me. At least I don't get one annoying one to be my partner. _

* * *

"Let's go." He closed the book and stood up. "We need to pass this to Kakashi-sensei before we can go."

She nodded her head.

He sighed. _I hope it's gonna be a good month for me._


	2. He hates girls- She is weird

**Title: **Our Diary

**Summary: **An assignment was being tasked and Sasuke, the school most popular guy was paired with Hinata, the school 'non-existence' girl. For a month.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Another chapter is up! do give me some reviews about it and ideas are definitely welcome! Hope you guys like it! And,_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

He hates girls/ She is weird.

"Morning." Hinata greeted him.

He didn't seem to hear it. Her voice was soft. He was surrounded with a bunch of girls. She sighed and went back to her seat. Her seat was changed to the seat beside him. Everyone's seat was change next to their partner's. She didn't really like the seat she was given. It was in the middle of the class. She was used to the seat at the corner. She had collected their diary in the morning. She wanted something to write in her entry for today. Greeting him would also be a something to write.

"Morning" she greeted again when the girls had went back to their seat.

"Morning." He replied.

The class went on as usual. She took down her notes as usual and he slept as usual. He opened his eyes a little after a very short nap and turned to look at her. She was very concentrating. Which made her... Slightly beautiful.

She turned and looked at him, causing him to jump a little and immediately turned to look at the board.

_She's still weird_. He thought.

.

.

"Uchiha-san, I made something." She placed it on his table casually as if she had done it thousand of times.

It was break time. Partners were eating together. This was also another rule of the assignment. He wanted to go to the roof with his brothers.

"What for?" He looked at it and raised his brow.

She kept mum.

He looked at the small wrapped thing on his table. He grabbed it and unwrapped it, revealing a very small onigiri. "Why is it this small?" He stuffed it in his mouth.

He then spit it out "what the fuck is this?!"

"It was my new creation. That's why it's so small." She answered.

He sighed "you should warned me first before I eat."

"I was about to but you ate it already." She answered with her eyes close and slowly placed another food into her mouth.

Sasuke looked at her. She actually talked. "You talked pretty much. Why are you so quiet in class?"

"I talked because I have to. I need to write something for my entry today. I want to score well for this assignment."

Sasuke nodded his head. He totally had no idea what kind of lady she was.

.

.

"Uchiha-san," she called "tell me about you." She said and took her notebook out.

"You are taking it down?"

She nodded her head. He chuckled and rested his head against the wall. This period was specifically designed for this assignment. A new period added in which only means a later release time for them.

"I'm afraid that I might forget."

He chuckled "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I've an older brother. I like tomatoes onigiri and hate annoying girls."

"are you gay?" She questioned curiously.

"What?"

"you said you hate girls. How are you going to find a girlfriend?"

He sighed "_Annoying_ girls."

Hinata tilted her head a little "but it seems like to me all girls are annoying to you."

"If that's what you thinks." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

She nodded her head "I understand."

"You understand what?"

"I understand. You hate me." She closed her book "but I'm really sorry about that." She lowered her head and apologized.

"Since when I said I hate you?"

"You said you hate girls." She answered.

"I said annoying girls." He replied.

"Oh." She nodded her head. "Thank you."

Sasuke heard her thanks. For the first time, he was kind of... Minding that she thinks he hated her. Then he shook his head and smirked to himself. She's his partner. I wouldn't want to have a hatred between us. I_ would also want to score well for this assignment._

* * *

_Day 2; He hates girls._

_I created a new creation again. I gave it to Uchiha-san. He spat it out. He is vulgar. He is uncivilized which also means that he is not a perfectionist. _

_We talked during assignment period. It's a new period. He told me that he has an older brother. He likes tomatoes. He hates annoying girls. I thought he hated me. But he say he only hate annoying girls. I guess he means that I'm not annoying. That's good to hear. But I still thinks that he hate me. _

* * *

"I'm done." She passed it to him.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Day 2; She is weird._

_She created something weird for me. I thought she was another fan of me. But I guess I'm her guinea pig. I guess she likes creating new stuff. She likes studying too I think. She concentrates during all lesson time. _

_She asked me to tell her more about myself. She even took her notebook out to take it down. She is really weird. I hate annoying girls and she thought I'm referring to her. Is her confidence level always that low? _

* * *

"Done." He passed the book to her and closed his eyes.

"I'll pass this to Kak—"

"The rules change idiot. He said we will bring the book home from today onwards."

"Oh. Y-Yes."

_He scolded me. He called me an idiot. _


	3. He hates me- Her company's not bad

**Title: **Our Diary

**Summary: **An assignment was being tasked and Sasuke, the school most popular guy was paired with Hinata, the school 'non-existence' girl. For a month.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is up! *cheers filled the room*. Okay that's lame. Anyway, do review about it and too give me some ideas! And of course,_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

He hates me/Her company's not bad

"Here." Sasuke passed a bottle of plain water to her and sat beside her.

"Thanks." She placed it beside her.

It was the third day of their assignment. He was kinda used to her existence. She was quiet so she wouldn't annoy him. They talked merely for the sake of having something to write in their entry for the day. That thought somehow made him feel, unhappy about it. Interested in her? He questioned himself mentally. He then shook his head. That's totally unreasonable. He couldn't like a girl just because she is... Weird.

"Do you like me as your partner?" Hinata asked, looking at him.

"It's better than getting any of my fans" he replied coldly and took a gulp of his water.

"I think that you hate me."

Sasuke raised his brows and looked at her. After saying that he hated annoying girls, she had been thinking that he hated her. "You think everyone hates you?"

"No." She shook her head "my mum don't hate me."

He chuckled.

"They are giving out water every time after PE."

She changed the subject again. "Do you wish to get anyone beside me as your partner?" Sasuke questioned as he watched his friends playing around. He was tired of their usual "catch me" game. That was why he came to join her. Then, he realized that every time during PE, she was usually alone.

"A girl will be nice I think." She mumbled.

With her words, he knew she wasn't one of his fans. "So you mind that I'm your partner?"

"Not really. At least when I get to partner with the school smartest guy, I can maybe, score well for this assignment." She answered as she looked at her feet.

"So you like me to be your partner?" He questioned bluntly.

She looked at him. Then she turned away. "I think the class girls would love to."

"I mean, _you_."

"I think so." She replied. "But because I'm with you..." She stopped and looked towards her class girls "they are glaring at me."

Sasuke laughed a little.

"The girls glared at me everywhere I go. The toilet, the library, the canteen, the lab and almost everywhere. So I think I would prefer not to partner with you." She finished and nodded her head.

"Oh."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved and ran towards him.

"Sakura-chan~ we are a partner!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up you dumbass." She mumbled and punched him in the stomach while smiling towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! How's PE?" She blushed and asked.

"As usual." He replied.

.

.

"Wait, this is suppose to be here." Hinata said as she sorted the books out.

"Why," Sasuke took the book from her "are you doing all these?"

She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I mean, you don't have to. You're probably at home now if you didn't help to sort the books out for the librarian." He shrugged and sorted the books out. "And maybe I'm already home by now." He mumbled his last sentence.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"What for?"

"I'll stop here." She grabbed the stack of books and placed it back in the shelf

"Here is the diary." Hinata passed it to him "you write it first. I'll finish it as fast as possible."

"It's okay, I'll help you."

Hinata nodded her head. Sasuke watched her as she started returning the books back to its original shelves. The fact that he had never really seen her in his life though she was in her class, he thought that she makes quite a good company.

* * *

_Day 3; Her company's not bad._

_I guess it's good to have her as my partner. I still don't get the principal. What's with this assignment? Seriously. _

_She said she would prefer not to have me as her partner. She get glares from the girls everyday. That makes her kinda funny when she said that. I had to admit that I was shock from her answer too. Okay, maybe not. After all, she and her weirdness._

_She helped the librarian today. Which only means I have to stay back with her. This sucks but, I don't actually mind. She's quiet so maybe I don't feel annoyed. She tend to get the wrong idea. I think she still thinks I hate her. Maybe I shouldn't be telling her what I hate from now on._

* * *

"Are you done?" She stood beside him.

"Oh yes," he flipped it to her page and passed it to her. They weren't suppose to see each other's entry till the end of the month.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Day 3; He hates me._

_Today is the third day of the assignment. I'm still with him. He talks a lot actually. Maybe I didn't notice that in class. He was kind enough to bring me a bottle of water during PE. _

_He asked me do I mind him as my partner. To be honest, I don't actually. I think that all girls would love to partner with him. Uchiha-san is always calm. Which is what I like about him. He is smart too. So I guess I don't mind him as my partner. I wonder does he mind me as his partner._

_He stayed back with me to help with the stacking of books. I think he felt that I had caused him to stay back. Or he would be home. I think he hates me even more now. Though he said he don't mind but I think he still hates me. I hope he will be okay with me._


	4. He doesn't understands girls- Girls,

**Title: **Our Diary

**Summary: **An assignment was being tasked and Sasuke, the school most popular guy was paired with Hinata, the school 'non-existence' girl. For a month.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Hello everyone! Chapter 4 is up! Finally! I couldn't really find a time to upload it. But I found it! Everyone is sleeping with snores around me and I'm alone, in the dark, using my phone to upload it! _

_Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and ideas are definitely welcome!_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

He doesn't understands girls/ Girls,

"Uchiha-san," she sat down in front of him.

Sasuke nodded his head, acknowledging her existence. It was break time again. He hope she wouldn't make something weird for him again.

"Here." She opened her bento and passed him an onigiri. An onigiri in its original size. "I made this for you."

"Is this one of your weird creations again?" He asked bluntly and eyed that onigiri.

She shook her head "it's tomato fillings. You said you like tomato."

She made this for him. He hoped she wasn't one of those quiet fan of his. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura placed a bento on his table "I made something for you!" She smiled.

"Thanks Saku—"

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino pushed her away "a tomatoe onigiri!" She placed it on his table.

"Thanks."

Hinata looked at her onigiri for him. She then looked at Ino's. She opened up Sakura's bento and it was filled with three tomatoes filling onigiri. She grabbed her onigiri back from him and swallowed her food.

"Wasn't that for me?" He questioned.

"You have a total of four onigiri. I don't think you'll be able to finish it." She replied and unwrapped her onigiri.

Before she could take a bite of it, he snatched it away from her "You gave it to me, so it's mine."

Hinata stared at and nodded her head "okay."

Sasuke looked away and took a bite of her onigiri. It was nice.

.

.

"You played the piano?" Sasuke asked as he watched her playing with the keys.

"No." she shook her head. "do you play the piano?" She asked as she continued to play with the keys.

"I learnt it once." He leaned against it and smiled a little "when I'm very young."

"Uchiha-san, many girls think of you as a perfectionist." she turned her head to look at him "I mean, you are really good in sports. And your academics. You are good-looking and you even learnt the piano." she said, amazed "just a little too bad that you're cold." She mumbled.

"the girls wants me only for my looks. They don't really understand me." He closed his eyes and rested his head back.

"how do you know when you didn't even talk to them." Hinata asked "the girls are like your little fan. Don't tell me Uchiha-san don't have a idol." She raised her brow a little and smiled.

"I don't."

"O-Oh." She blinked and looked away "but for every girls, if they see their idol, they would feel that their heart is beating fast," she brought her hand up to her chest, feeling for her heart beat "maybe, they would even fall for him."

Does she has anyone in mind?

"Uchiha-san always said that the girls don't understand you. You don't really understand them."

"You have anyone in mind?" he asked, slightly curious "is he your idol too?"

"no." She shook her head "I'm just telling you that not all girls are annoying. They just want to be close to their idol. And the only reason why they fall for you is be—"

"I always thought that there's no reason for falling for someone." He said, looking that his partner and smiled a little. It seemed that it had been a long time ever since he had actually talked to a girl. This girl made him wanted to know her more, understand her more.

"Yes," she smiled a little "there's no reason for falling for someone."

"Interested in it?" He sat beside her. "I can teach you." He mumbled. _I_

_ just want my partner to have a new knowledge so that I can proudly say that I'm the one that teach her in my entry._

"No."

"Then why are you playing with the keys?" He asked.

"My sister plays the piano. I'm thinking of getting her a piano for her birthday." She replied bluntly. "I've no interest in music."

"Then what are you interested in?" He asked, slightly curious.

"I don't know." She answered "are you interested in anything?"

"Nothing."

"I think I'm interested to know what you are interested in." She nodded her head "so if you found your interest, tell me about it."

"You talked like my fans now." He said nonchalantly and looked away.

"I'm interested only to have it down in my entry."

"Oh." He mumbled.

* * *

_Day 4; He doesn't understands girls._

_I made him an onigiri today. He usually didn't bring anything to school so I thought of making him something since I accidentally made extra rice. He had fans that always make him something. I thought he had too many food. So I took mine back. He snatched it back. So I guess he really like tomatoes. He want more tomatoes fillings onigiri. Though he didn't eat all of them. He didn't even finish mine._

_He played the piano. I told him about how his fans thought of him. I don't really understand Uchiha-san. Isn't it a good thing to have someone that admires you? He said that no girls understand him. He doesn't even want to understand girls. But Uchiha-san has a thinking that I never expect him to have. He believe that falling for someone has no reasons. I'm still a little taken aback with that._

_He asked for my interest. So I told him that I'm interested to know what is he interested in. He seemed slightly annoyed when I said that. I think he misunderstand me as one of his fans. I'm not interested in him. I'm only interested in what is he interested in._

* * *

"Done."

* * *

_Day 4; Girls, _

_She made a onigiri for me today. I didn't expect her to remember what I like. Wait, she noted it down. Oh yea. Her onigiri is nice. It was nicer than those I received._

_She told me how my fans think of me. As a perfectionist. They don't really understand me. They only want me for my looks. That's what I thought. She said that I'm wrong. For a girl to be near their idol or the one that they admire, they would be happy and their heart will start beating fast. I think she felt that way before. Maybe, she's right.._

_I thought she was interested in piano. I learnt it before so I can teach her is she wants it. She wasn't interested in it. I asked what's her interest she said she was interested to know what I was interested in. Her interest is weird. Just like my fans. But she said it was for her entry. So I was fine with it. She wouldn't be one of my fans so I'm pretty sure I would like her company._

_Maybe after hearing what she said, girls aren't really that annoying._

* * *

"Where do you live exactly?" He asked as they walked out of the school.

"I need a train to get home." She said.

"Then, let's take it together."


	5. He really hates me-She's quiet,I like it

**Title: **Our Diary

**Summary: **An assignment was being tasked and Sasuke, the school most popular guy was paired with Hinata, the school 'non-existence' girl. For a month.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Hello everyone! Chapter 5 is up! YEAH! Sorry for the long update! D;_

_Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and ideas are definitely welcome! Hope you guys like it and,_

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

He really hates me/ She's quiet, I like it._  
_

"Sakura-chan," Naruto pouted as he stopped in front of the currently looking so pissed pink hair lady "I'm so—"

"Shut up idiot." She punched him in his abdomen and walked passed him.

No one have to say where— who she was heading to. Sasuke Uchiha. A small little reminder; Sasuke Uchiha, the school most popular guy, top student for every year and plays all kind of sports. In the basketball club which only allowed him to gain even more fans. Three quarter of the girls in his school were his fans (number one fan) and he probably received more than a hundred letter from then everyday. Oh, and never forget. He was paired with the school unknown, invisible dark purplish blue hair girl. For a month. That Hyuga girl.

Hinata turned her head slightly and looked at the currently clutching his stomach blonde. It's was kinda rare to see a Japanese with blonde and blue eyes (sparkling blue eyes that shines). "A-Are you okay?" She mumbled softly, hoping that he might have heard her concern but too, at the same time hoping he didn't hear a single thing.

He lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes met her. Sparkling blue eyes. Was it just the sun or something that makes it shine? "I'm fine!" He grinned. "Maybe." He groaned.

"Here." Hinata passed him a soothing cream. She always carried it with her around.

"It's okay," He said cheerfully and stood up straight "damn, she's strong."

"U-Uzumaki-kun," Hinata lowered her head, trying to cover her face which was slightly blushing from his 'so cheerful and happy' aura. "You didn't b-button your p-pants." Her old stuttering returned.

"Wha— ehhhhhhh?!" He immediately turned around. "I'm sorry," he laughed nervously as he apologized "oh by the way, what's your name?"

After being his classmates for two years in high school and never forget three years back in elementary school, he didn't even noticed her. "H-Hinata Hyuga." She answered softly.

"Ne, Hinata, so you have any ideas to get a girl to like you?" He asked as he looked towards Sakura who was flirting away with that popular dude.

Hinata raised her brows.

He narrowed his eyes as he studied her "You looked familiar."

He never change. He still loves to change subject. He is never serious with his questions.

"I'm your classmate for two years and three years back in elementary school."

"Oh..." He nodded his head slowly as he looked up to the ceiling, trying to remember her.

"Hinata Hyuga. The girl who suck as volleyball and never talked unless she was called by a teacher."

Naruto bursted out in laughters. "Hinata Hyuga!"

Hinata looked to her right and nodded her head and shrugged "I'm her."

Sasuke looked over to where the dobe was. He was talking to his partner. _Why is he even talking to her? Is he trying to hit on her or something? _

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged his arm and pouted "did you hear what I said?"

"Yes Sakura." He nodded his head, still keeping his attention on his partner and best friend.

_She is talking to him. She seems to enjoy it._

Realizing that he was actually thinking about those irrelevant thoughts he needed in his life, he shook it off. Why was he even thinking of those?

Yes, he didn't want that dobe to score well in this assignment. That dobe was trying to get some secret info from his innocent partner. And she didn't seem to realize what he was actually doing.

Sasuke assured himself with his bullshit excuses he came up with.

"Sakura, tell me later." He stood up and walked towards his two 'happily talking away' friends. Who knows they might have a chance of getting together or something. That thought made him feel uneasy.

"What are you trying to get from her?" Sasuke questioned bluntly.

"What?"

"You'll never really score well for this assignment. You never scored well for any assignment before." Sasuke smirked.

"I don't plan to score well for this assignment." Naruto shrugged and let out a soft chuckled "what? Are you jealous that I'm talking to your partner?"

"If this's the case," Sakura entered the conversations between the three of them "I should paired with Sasuke-kun! Naruto, you can pair with Hinata then. I want to score well for assignment!"

Hinata looked at her partner from the corner of her eyes. He seemed to be okay with that. "I can ask Kakashi-sensei to change it." She said softly.

"But Sakura-ch—"

"I want to score well for this assignment, idiot." She rolled her eyes and rest her hands on her hips.

"I'll tell Kakashi-sensei about this." Hinata stood up slowly.

"It's gonna be troublesome." Sasuke pushed her back down "just stay like this."

"But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pouted.

"Alright Sakura, class's starting soon." He tugged his hands in his pockets and walked passed her.

"Talk to you later, Hinata!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata smiled a little as she watched Naruto walking away from her direction. His cheerfulness never change. And she _likes_ this quality of his.

.

.

"Hina—" before he could finish his sentence, the Uchiha pushed him away and stood in front of her "lets go." He said.

"W-Where to?"

"What's wrong with you?!" Naruto rubbed his head and frowned at the Uchiha.

"Nothing. It's break time." He shrugged.

"You pushed me away from Hinata because it was break time?!"

"Uzumaki-kun, I'm so—"

"Call me Naruto, Hinata. That's too formal for someone like me." He chuckled.

"You don't have to apologize to this dobe."

"Shut up and come with me you baka, we need to look for Kakashi-sensei and stop pestering Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grabbed her partner's shirt "Gomen Sasuke-kun," she apologized and pulled him out of the classroom.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled to herself as she watched him being dragged out of the classroom by that 'super strength' girl.

"Hey." He sat in front of her.

She nodded her head.

_Does she like that dobe? What's in him? How can she even fell for him?_!

He sighed. He looked at her, wanting to ask her so many questions. _That's because I don't want that dobe to score well for this assignment. That's the only reason_. The only reason why he wanted to ask his partner so many questions.

Then, he decided to do it bluntly.

"You like that dobe?"

Hinata turned and looked at him. She shook her head slowly though she could feel that her face was heating up slowly "No." She took her bentos out and pushed one to him "I made tomato onigiris for you."

"You don't like him?" He asked as he opened the blue bento she passed to him. His eyes widened a little. Onigiris. Many onigiris. Many many onigiris.

"You liked onigiri...?" She hesitantly changed her statement to a question.

"Thanks." He replied, totally ignoring her question.

"Uchiha-sa—"

"Sasuke." He said with his mouth filled with onigiri. Her onigiri.

"Wh—"

"That's too formal for me too." He answered her question and looked away.

"But I think it's better for me to call you Uchiha-san."

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes.

_Why is it that she can call that dobe by his name and why can't she call him by his name too? _

He blinked twice when he realized he was actually thinking of those irrelevant thoughts again. That was because... He _hates_ it when someone is too formal to him. She was his partner for five days now.

"Uchiha-san is my partner." She replied coldly "which only means that we should respect each other."

"I don't call you Hyuga. Just call me Sasuke."

"You can call me that if you want." Hinata chewed her food slowly. I think he hates me even more now.

Sasuke let out a soft grunt and rolled his eyes.

Hinata glanced at him. Yesterday they took a train together. Though it didn't really make a difference from her taking it alone. Both of them didn't really talk. The only topic they talked about was counting down how many days to the end of the assignment. Every girls seems, no, not 'seems'. They _want_ him. And Hinata just _doesn't_ understand that.

"Wanna take the train together again?" He asked.

All girls would probably die to take a train back home with this Uchiha. Though some of them would just stand near him in the train and tell themselves that they are taking a train back with him. That's pathetic.

But not for Hinata. Taking the train with Uchiha seemed like a heavy chore for her. The whole trip with him was just... Silence. Worst, awkward silence. None of them would talk and Hinata can't listen to her music.

Still, it was hard to reject him "okay."

Then again, there was the awkward silence between them. Both of them did their stuff— eating onigiris made by Hinata herself. Sasuke looked at his partner and smiled a little. He was kind of thankful that Kakashi-sensei set her to be his partner.

"Uchiha-san," she took the diary out and passed it to him.

Sasuke looked at the slightly different diary book. The book has a small little cat cut out from a piece of cloth and pasted it at the corner of the it. "What's this?"

"Kakashi-sensei said we can decorate our book." She answered.

Another reason why he was lucky to have her as his partner. Or not, his book would be filled with 'I love you' on it.

* * *

_Day 5; she's quiet. I like it._

_I'm starting to know her more. It's just 5 days though. She was talking to Naruto this morning. Do they really know each other? Is Naruto actually trying to hit on her or something? I'm not worried about her. I just don't want Naruto to get any information from Hinata about this assignment so that he can score well in this. _

_She made onigiris for me again. But today, there's like many many onigiris. I think it's 10. 10 onigiris. How am I suppose to finish all of them? I don't think I would want to change my partner. She's quiet. I like it. No annoying voices or stories for me._

* * *

_Day 5; He really hates me._

_I made onigiri again. For Uchiha-san. I hope he stop hating me but I think he hates even more now. He called me to call him 'Sasuke'. I don't really want it so I guess he hates me. Even more. Maybe I should make him more onigiris. Maybe he would stop hating me._

_I made a new friend. Not exactly. He is my classmate for five years. He didn't really notice me till today. However, Uchiha-san doesn't really like it when I talk to him. No. I think he hates me. He hates me that's why he doesn't want anyone to talk to me. That's really mean. I should really make onigiris for him._

_He asked me to take a train with him. I don't really like it but I can't reject him. I hope out train ride would be more relax. I hate awkward silence. _


	6. He hides his hatred Insecurity

**Title: **Our Diary

**Summary: **An assignment was being tasked and Sasuke, the school most popular guy was paired with Hinata, the school 'non-existence' girl. For a month.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Hello everyone! Chapter 6 is FINALLY up! YEAH! Sorry for the long update! D; I'll try to update the next chapter within... Give me two days! Yes! Two days! Really sorry for the super ultra supreme long update!_

_Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and ideas are definitely welcome! Hope you guys like it and,_

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

He hides his hatred/ Insecurity_  
_

"Sasuke-kun!" The girls cheered as the Uchiha managed to score a three-pointer.

Hinata had to admit that she was amazed too. But she is not as crazy as his fans. Almost all the girls around him are crazy over him. They would stick around him just like bees to honey. Hinata isn't one of them. Maybe all she really wanted from the Uchiha was ten percent of his kindness.

He would sometimes ignored her when she talked. Which kinda pissed her off. He seemed to treat all his fans kindly (though showing that he was a little annoyed) but whenever it came to her, it was as if she had killed his entire family or so. He wasn't that cold a few days ago. But as days passed, he was getting colder and colder towards her.

Sighing a little, the Hyuga turned to watch her partner's fans. They were in school and they were carrying boards. _That's really crazy_. Hinata noted.

The train ride home yesterday was, shockingly to say, much more loosened up. He was actually talking to her. Not about counting down to how many days till the assignment end (though he did mentioned it) but instead, he was telling her his life. He told her about his brother. Which made her feel like he treated her as his close buddy. Maybe he didn't really hate her.

However, the person from yesterday and today was completely different. Sometimes, she really wondered whether did his fans have stamps on their eyes or something. How could they fall for someone like him?

She watched him as he played. His hair were stuck to his face. Which kind of disgusted Hinata. Though she knew it was a natural thing to happen when someone sweats. But still, she didn't really likes it. The more he sweat, the louder his fans cheered.

"Hinata!" Naruto panted as he sat beside Hinata.

She nodded her head.

"Waiting for that teme?"

She nodded her head "I have to."

"Sakura is 'waiting' for me too." He laughed "but obviously, she's just using me as an excuse to flirt with that teme." He sighed.

"Naruto-kun, you like Sakura?"

Naruto blushed. "Just a little?" He shrugged and smiled "I think so."

"Why don't you tell her that?" She questioned curiously.

"She likes Sasuke. Everyone can see that." He muttered to himself and sighed through his nose.

"But I don't think Uchiha-san will like Sakura." Hinata assumed.

"How do you know? Sometimes that teme hates me so much he can just take Sakura-chan away from me." He knitted his brow together and pouted.

"Does Uchiha-san tells you about his brother?"

"I know everything about him." He chuckled "that's good. Cause this means I know his every moves!"

"Uchiha-san treats you as his best buddy." Hinata said and smiled a little "Everyone can see that. Though you guys always fight and stuff." Hinata chortled as she watched the Uchiha "he told me that yesterday when we were taking the train together. He say that you're annoying and so on. But I can see that he really treats you as his best buddy. I don't think he's that type of person who would snatch his best friend's crush away. "

"I know." Naruto nodded his head in agreement "though we are best friends, he still hates me."

_Uchiha-san really hates me then._

"He took a train with you?" Naruto cocked his brow.

She nodded her head "yes. He asked me."

"That's strange cause he never tak—"

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted "Get your ass back here!"

"Talk to you later!" Naruto grinned and ran back to the court.

_Uchiha-san never takes what?_

_._

_._

"Hinata," Sasuke tapped her shoulder and passed her the diary "you didn't collect it this morning."

"Oh yes, I'm late." She mumbled.

"Why are you late?"

"I overslept a little today."

"Sleep early then."

Hinata took the book from him and hugged it to her chest. Sasuke blushed a little. Just a very slight blush. Her chest was kind of big. And he never really noticed it until today. And the diary touched her chest.

So practically, he was indirectly touching her chest.

"No!" He blurted out.

"What?" Hinata stopped and looked at him.

"Nothing." He muttered and cursed himself silently. He got to stop thinking of those irrelevant thoughts.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura leaned in closer "How's Hinata as your partner?"

"Fine."

"I think if I'm Sasuke-kun's partner, you'll not be this bored!" She smiled and hugged his arm "where's she anyway?"

Speaking of which, yes, where was his partner?

He looked around for that blue head. The door opened, only to have something he doesn't really please to see. His best friend and his partner, together.

"Sakura-chan!" That hyperactive dude waved like as if he didn't wave for a thousand years.

"Sakura, the bento which you made for is nice." He said bluntly.

He knew just those few words from him to his number one fan, she would go crazy. And yes, she did. She was squealing and hugging him his arm. Continuously repeating stuff that he didn't really bother to listen.

"I'll make more for you!"

That, freaks him out. He already had his weird partner making him 10 onigiris. He didn't want anymore.

"Thanks but no thanks Sakura." He smiled, causing her to squeal again

"See," Naruto turned to face Hinata and sighed softly "that teme did it on purpose. It's on purpose!" He complaint in a rasping voice.

Hinata hated it whenever the Uchiha used Sakura to anger Naruto. She hated it so much "s-sometimes he's a... A little jerky."

"He's a jerk. He works full time as a jerk. A bastard. A scumbag and asshole." Growling softly to himself and having that 'I'm so pissed that I could kill that Uchiha' face on him, Hinata could see that deep in him, he was rather disappointed, sad that his bestfriend was doing such things.

He watched his partner returning back to her seat and started reading. She really had no life. From his point of view. All she could really do was talk to him and that dobe, had her bento and read a book. Or maybe she would help out with the school. Nothing else.

_Why can't she be like other girls? Tobemyfan..._ Someone in his head said, causing him to fantasize a little. That maybe she would come up to him and gave him a letter. Then he would probably accept her an—

_Stop thinking._ Another voice said. Damn. He was at it again. All those irrelevant thoughts. He really need to stop. What was that fantasy about? Then a thought sent shiver down his spine. _I'm definitely not falling for her. She's not my type. Big chest girls aren't really suitable for me. If Naruto likes it, he can have it._

"Sometimes I hope I had fallen for you." The blonde casually remarked.

Sasuke lifted his eyes a little the moment he heard that dobe. He heard it darn clearly. He stood up and made his way back to his seat. And before he sat down, he thought (or was it) that he saw that Hyuga rolling her eyes at him.

_She wouldn't, right? _

* * *

_Day 6; He hides his hatred._

_Naruto-kun told me about Uchiha-san today. He said that they were best friend. But Uchiha-san still hates him. I'm not Uchiha-san friend. We are just partner. I think he hates me more than I expect. All my entry has written how much his hatred grew. But he doesn't show it. He showed a little concern for me._

_I'm late today. He collected the diary for me. He asked me why and I told him I overslept. He called me to sleep early. Only my cousin and sister does that. That's because they care about me. Uchiha-san is caring about me? Maybe his hatred wasn't that big. Maybe if I made him more onigiris again. Somehow, I was really hoping that he won't hate me. _

* * *

_Day 6; Insecurity._

_I hate this assignment. If the principal is going to read this, I don't give a damn about it. This assignment is driving me crazy. All because of this stupid assignment tasked by that principal. _

_I feel fckinhattractedtoher. I hate it. I even fucking fantasizesaboutit. And that dobe is talking to her everyday. Her conversation with him seems to be more that her conversation with me, her partner. I'm just saying that she should talk to me more. I mean.. I'm her partner. We have to score well for the assignment._

_Wondering did she just roll her eyes at me. If she did, why would she do that? 24 more days this assignment will end. I hope I won't be filled with stupid feelings of insecurity._

* * *

He closed the book and stood up "let's go."

His entry was getting more and more lengthy.


	7. Getting comfy- Taken a liking

**Title: **Our Diary

**Summary: **An assignment was being tasked and Sasuke, the school most popular guy was paired with Hinata, the school 'non-existence' girl. For a month.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto!

* * *

_Note;_

_Sincerely apologized for going MIA for this particular story! Oh my, it'a a really long MIA! and one more thing, because of the long MIA, this chapter (just light assumptions) may or may not somewhat... Alright, I guess I'm afraid that I might go out of story. Do review and tell me about it if you guys find it out of story or a sudden leap in something or whatsoever. And of course,_

_ENJOY! :D_

* * *

_Getting comfy/ Taken a liking_

Hinata turned away from the board and looked diagonally in front of her, at the loud blonde. He was making weird faces and this which in return made the blue head smiled. She nodded her head and gave him a hand good sign before returning back to the board.

Sometimes, Naruto cared for her and sometimes, such mini actions he did make her heart jumped. Only if her partner had half of what Naruto had. Everything would be good. Why would anyone like that stoic Uchiha instead of the cheerful Uzumaki?

"Hey, you alright?"

Hinata turned and looked at her partner lazily. She then nodded her head slowly and returned back to the board.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Do you happen to be in love with that dobe?"

His questions sometimes were a little too straight forward. After all, he was a straight forward person that didn't really care for others' feelings. She shrugged "does it matter?"

"Not really." He said "just wondering."

Sasuke sighed as he finished his sentence. He hated every single bit that every time she would be so glad to talk to that dobe but not him. He was her partner. And the fact that if she was really in love with that dobe, he knew, somehow he would definitely feel something different. That something different was definitely something he didn't want to feel.

"You're... Cold." He mumbled.

"No, I'm not cold. The weather nowadays are pretty warm. Global warming." Hinata said, letting out a mute sigh as a frown marred her face.

Then, she went on with how society had contributed to global warming and yet most of them did not really do anything about it. She didn't understand what he meant. He said she was cold. Not like she was cold as in cold but her attitude towards him was really cold. Much colder than anyone.

"Alright, I get it." He stood up and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher.

Hinata tilted her head a little, slightly askew. That Uchiha was a weird guy. Did she do anything wrong?

Hinata walked down the hall way alone. She felt weird not to have her partner together with her. She stopped and looked out of the window. Where would he be at? It was break time and it was supposed that both of them would spent it together, understanding each other more. (What he always suggested to do for break time) Right now, she felt a little lost to be alone.

It had been a week since she last spent break time alone. She didn't like spending it alone. And with this thought, she made her way to the rooftop. The place with the highest possibility that he might be there. She opened the door swiftly and looked around. Nothing besides the wind blowing against her cheeks which she didn't really much like it.

Guess he isn't here. She mentally thought.

A step out of the rooftop, a soft "hey" was heard.

She stepped back in and looked around. He wasn't there. Who the hell said that? Then, the thought of all those unexplainable stuff came out.

"Stop standing there like an idiot. I'm here."

She took a few steps back and looked out. He just loves heights, doesn't he?

"Why are you up there?" She quizzed.

"Like it up here."

Hinata looked around for at least a small ladder for her to climb up to that mini roof of that rooftop which was retarded because rooftop was meant to be the top and then there was a mini top so it was like a top top. Why always makes like so complicated?

"Stop looking around. There's no ladder."

"Oh." Hinata said, nodding her head as she sat down on the ground, looking towards the view in front of her. A construction site. Not that romantic. And obviously no things were _romantic_ with that stoic Uchiha around.

"You alright?" She finally asked.

"Yea."

"Why did you just left? Earlier on I mean."

There was a brief moment of silence before a sigh escaped his lips. He let out a soft 'hn' and continued "I like it."

Her eyes twitched. Here she was thinking so much that did she accidentally do anything that had offended him that made him leaved the class out of a sudden. He said he liked it.

"Oh." She stood up, dusting her skirt a little before moving towards the door.

"Leaving?"

She nodded her head.

"So you came up to ask me am I okay?"

She nodded but then shook it after milliseconds.

"So was that a yes or a no?"

"No. Yes..? No I think."

He chuckled. His chuckles made Hinata's heart eased a little. It made her felt more... Less awkward.

"I'm just not use to spending break time alone." She mumbled.

"So you missed me?"

Hinata frowned a little as her cute blush adorned her face.

"No worries. Just teasing."

Hinata heaved a sigh of relief. Then a small smile appeared on her face as she looked towards that Uchiha "want some Onigiris?"

* * *

"So you're trying to tell me that actually you liked me?"

Hinata raised her brows as she looked at the Uchiha. Wait, did she even say that? Thinking back about the conversation they had just a few minutes ago and with Hinata ending it with "Uchiha-san's a good guy." That Uchiha simply _loved_ to misunderstand things. Irony. She thought the smartest guy would get the idea the quickest. Apparently not.

"You misunderstand it." She mumbled "I meant by you're a good company."

"Oh."

"Hinata-chan!"

There came the loud blonde and a comically cute vein appeared on the Uchiha's head. Nowadays, that loud blonde was getting on his nerves. And what with the honorific behind her name?

"Naruto-kun," she greeted with a small wisp of smile "where's Sakura-san?"

"She went on a war with Ino." He simply shrugged and pulled a chair out beside her "are you free tonight?"

Another comic vein appeared. "She's not." He replied for her.

"I'm asking her," Naruto said and returned back to that blue head "so are you?"

"I guess I a—"

"Hinata, we are having a date tonight, don't you remember?" Sasuke said, looking at the blue head.

She frowned a little as she tilted her head. She then shrugged and nodded her head "I probably forgot about it but did we?"

"Man, this means you aren't free." Naruto sighed and stood up, shrugging and said "maybe next time!"

A sigh of relief.

"Where are we going tonight?"

Damn.

He practically forgot about the sudden made up date by himself.

"Let's moved it to after school."

* * *

Hinata walked beside the stoic Uchiha, following him wherever he was going. The diary was in his bag. What exactly on her mind was to get that entry of today done and get back home to relax herself. Apparently, the Uchiha asked her out or maybe they did make plans together which she had totally forgot about them. Her memory was getting poorer.

Sasuke looked at Hinata from the corner of his eyes as they walked side by side. Poor girl probably thinking that her memory was getting worser and worser.

"Where are we going?"

The question he hoped that she wouldn't ask.

"Ah, this playground."

She sat by the swing. And he stood on the swing. Both of them swinging a little as the silence between them starting to get a little more awkward. He knew he needed to get rid of it.

"Tell me about yourself."

Silence.

"I like spending time with my sister. I like seeing people getting happy. I hate it when it rains in the morning when I'm going to school."

Not what he was looking out for but she did reply his question.

"I'm glad you're my partner." He said out of a sudden.

"Why?"

He chuckled "at least I'm able to get Onigiris everyday. Plus, you're the quiet type. I kinda like it."

"Thanks, Uchiha-san."

"Welcome, Hinata."

The way he said her name was _weird_. It was pleasant to the ears though. Not saying that her name was nice but just the way he said her name was _nice_.

* * *

_Getting comfy._

_Uchiha-san is talking more than usual. Not saying that he doesn't talk usually but the silence between us is indeed getting lesser. I like it. And it is really nice. Maybe I'm requesting for more but I hope that one day the silence between would get comfortable. _

_Though now I really like his presence. Just sometimes he gets a little bad. The way he treats Naruto. And I didn't really know that he does teases people. I need to know more about my partner. Currently, he said he kinda likes me. I don't get it as the wrong idea. I know by what he meant. After all, I'm the quiet type._

* * *

_Taken a liking._

_I do admit that I like her. I'm using the word 'like' very loosely here. Not really sure about the like as in like I really do like like her or just like her. I like her company. I like the way she always present her onigiris. I like the way how she will never fails to make onigiris for me. Yea, I really like those._

_She's someone weird. Something weird which I've taken a liking. I can see she needed a break time buddy. I wouldn't mind being hers even after this stupid assignment is over. At least, she wouldn't have to be so lonely. _


End file.
